Shingeki No Kyojin Erwin x Levi - Reminiscence
by NAOKINanae
Summary: So this has finally been complete! YAY OTLll I took a really long time to write this /Cries hope you all will like it! I tried my best TwT Erwin x Levi forever ! :D Credits to Rachel Dawes! - Self-made Char please don't mind! thanks to my friend Rachel Tan for giving me the idea! Yes and i love tragic stories! 3 PS. I didn't bother to check any mistakes! Pardon me! .


"Er-Erwin..." Levi stuttered and clawed at Erwin's broad shoulders.

"Relax Levi" Erwin whispered in Levi's Ears, sending a shiver down Levi's spine. Levi lay on the bed with his legs spread, giving Erwin a clear view of his trembling body. Moving atop of Levi, Erwin bent over planting a passionate kiss as he moved forward to enter him. Moans escaped from Levi's lips as their bodies connected, sweat dribbling down while they plunge themselves into their lustful desires. Erwin lifted Levi up and pushed himself in and out of Levi's Lusty body, his hands slid down Levi's body caressing his cute butt as he bent over to lick his erected nipples, playing with it intensely and making Levi shudder ever so often. Levi's senses were being clouded with ecstasy and with his lips apart, his breathing grew heavier with every thrust and touch.

Their bodies were not easily satiated, they lasted for some time, drowning themselves in pleasure. Finally, both feeling exhausted, lay against each other as they wrapped themselves with the blanket and slowly drifting off to sleep. Levi tossed and turned in his sleep, causing Erwin to awaken. As Erwin looked at his partner sleeping peacefully by his side, he extended his arm and caught hold of the blanket that was on the edge of the bed, pulled it up and draped it over his sleeping beauty. As he bent down to kiss Levi's forehead, Levi's eyes fluttered open and he abruptly sat up, in the process of both parties foreheads smacking into each other's. Erwin immediately covered his forehead with his hands as he curled up on the bed. Levi watched him as he arched an brow, speaking, "What's wrong?" Erwin looked at Levi with eyes of disbelief and clutched his forehead. "Doesn't it hurt?" Erwin felt his forehead throbbing and remained in the same position, lay on the bed for a minute. 'Guess it can't be helped" Levi sighed and moved forward to kiss Erwin's forehead gently and then moving away. "Okay, let's go to sleep. We have work tomorrow" Levi snuggled closely to Erwin and closed his eyes. "Goodnight"

Dawn arrived and they hastily dressed up, equipping the inconvenient harnesses that snakes around their body. After fully equipping whatever they needed to, Erwin opened the door for Levi in a gentlemanly way as Levi proceeded to exit the room. At the same time, Hanji casually walked past and upon sighting Levi, she skipped over to his side. As she got closer, she also caught sight of Erwin's figure exiting the same room. She peered over Levi's back and scrutinized at the door plate, it read 'Erwin Smith". "Oh? You guys spent the night together?" Hanji poked Levi and Levi turned a little red in his cheeks as he kept quiet. Hanji patted Levi's head and said, "Oh alright! I won't tease you anymore. Come on lets go! Work's starting!" Hanji grabbed Levi's arm and Levi grabbed Erwin's arm resulting in Hanji dragging both men away.

Everyday proceeded as per normal and as every expedition went by, they managed it well and survived till this day. Ten years have passed, Erwin and Levi maintained their relationship and has gone through all kinds of hardships together. Until it happened.

During the 57th Expedition involving the protection of Eren Yaeger the Titan Shifting Human, Levi's elite team was wiped out by the intelligent woman human-titan. Unable to save his teammates, his heart was filled with regret. He then proceeded to save the captured Eren and in the process, got injured whilst saving Mikasa Ackerman. Due to the injury, he was unable to perform military duties and was left alone to recuperate while Erwin was sent out to dangerous expeditions continuously.

During the 59th Expedition, it involved Erwin and Hanji to lead their divisions to battle against the titans. At that time, Levi was still in the process of gaining the use of his arm back, thus unable to join the expedition with them. The fights against the titans were violent and aggressive. Many perished, including their dear leader, Hanji Zoe. Manny soldiers grieved for her glorious death and many cried at her wake. Levi and Erwin both attended her wake and spent the night together in a solemn room. With just the two of them, Levi's tears rolled down his cheeks, through painful and stifling sobs, he wept, "Everyone will remember her. We won't forget her, right Erwin?" He bent down to hug Erwin. As he hugged Erwin tightly, he clenched his fist and buried his tear-filled face in Erwin's chest as he snuggled closer to him. Erwin stroke Levi's soft hair and returned the lonely hug as he faced the ceiling and held back his tears.

The next expedition soon came again and Levi was so close to being fully recovered, but still, he was unable to gain the permission to take part in the expedition. Worrying over and over again, he paced around his room aimlessly and deep in thoughts. 'It's the 63rd expedition now. Damn, why can't my arm heal any faster?' Levi thought angrily to himself. He felt so miserable being unable to take part in any activities and unable to be of help to Erwin. He felt lonely and useless for laying on a sick bed for a really long time. Levi tried to convince Erwin that he could at least hold a sword up and swing it around with his free will but Erwin refused him right in his face and forbade him to join the expedition. But with just Mike and Erwin, will they be able to handle it? Thoughts began running through Levi's mind. 'Oh yes… Hanji…' Levi whispered to himself unconsciously as he thought of his dear friend's demise. He couldn't sit or lay still, he felt really disturbed and needed to go out of the stuffy room for some fresh air. He stepped out of his room and walked past two soldiers, he didn't mean to eavesdrop but still overheard their conversation. "Hey I heard that the Scouting Legion's 63rd expedition was a really fierce one!" said Soldier number one. "Oh! That look-alike monkey or ape titan right? I heard that it was super hairy and creepy!" Exclaimed soldier number two. Levi grew curious and strained his ears to absorb more information.

"That titan was really dangerous eh? He crushed section leader Mike in no time" Soldier number one spoke again. Levi's eyes went wide as he tried to comprehend what he had just heard. 'Mike died?' went through Levi's mind. Cold sweat dripped down his face and his lips went pale, his heart started to ache. Hanji's death was more than enough, but now even Mike. What would happen to the scouting legion? The guilt of getting himself hurt was enormous as he was unable to be of any help to the Scouting Legion proved to be the most devastating situation to him. Not being able to share the burden of his beloved was even more of a torture. Too many things have happened while he was gone, to the point where it got too ridiculous.

"Are you alright Captain Levi?" A Petra Ral look-alike came forwards and bowed respectfully. "Petra…" Levi muttered as he took a step forward, his face filled with confusion as he finally noticed that it wasn't who he thought it was. Still, he placed his hands on the girls shoulders. "I'm sorry sir?" The girl stared at Levi and proceeded to introduce herself. With her fist across her chest, she spoke, "Captain Levi, I'm Rachel Dawes Sir! I'm from Shiganshina! I am terribly sorry but it seems that you have mistaken me for someone else!" Levi immediately withdrew his hands and muttered an apology. He began to walk away but stopped his tracks soon after Rachel called after Levi, "Sir! I'd like to offer my condolences!" Levi did not turn back and instead, waved the girl away. Rachel bowed once more and left the area, leaving Levi alone in the wide space.

'I'm losing everything now' tears trickled down Levi's face slowly as he closed his eyes. Not moving a muscle, feeling desperate he put his hands together, 'If there really is a god out there, please bring Erwin back to me' He silently prayed.

'He is all I have'

Levi stood at the entrance of the gates awaiting the 63rd expedition survivors to turn up. As expected, more than 70% of them has passed on, leaving small groups of survivors returning to the walls. Levi looked around for Erwin desperately and found the scene of many families and friends mourning over the deaths of the righteous soldiers that has died a glorious death, serving mankind. Everywhere he went, although chaotic, soldiers still bowed respectfully but Levi paid no heed to them. He roamed around the premises in hope to spot Erwin at a corner. To his dismay, he didn't manage to catch a glimpse of Erwin. After a long search, he was feeling restless.

"Captain Levi…" A soldier spoke timidly, with his dishevelled appearance and fear instilled into his eyes, attire coming loose and with his heavy panting, Levi knew that something urgent has cropped up. "Yes?" Levi spoke irritably as he eyed the soldier intensely.

"Commander Erwin… He…" I interrupted him halfway with an annoyed tone, "WHAT?"

"The place… Injured" He managed to stutter between broken breaths. I immediately rushed off and headed to the direction of the place where the injured people were all taken to.

Silently, in Levi's heart, he hoped that Erwin wouldn't be hurt badly, but of course he knows that once a soldier ends up at a place like that, they would either be badly hurt or on the verge of dying. Levi silently prayed that he wouldn't see Erwin in such a god forsaken place, he ventured into the large room that was filled with an unpleasant atmosphere lingering at every corner.

Searching through the room, at a corner which he didn't miss to spot, with people crowding around the sickbed, he saw Erwin lying still on the bed, stained with blood. His legs went numb and he felt his heart stop beating momentarily. As he dragged his feet and walked over to Erwin's side, his grief-stricken face cleared a path as people watch him approach the body that lay still in front of them. With every step Levi took, his heart felt like it was being wrenched out of his body. The soldiers that surrounded Erwin's frail body, moved away as Levi approached. Levi sat knelt beside the bed and took Erwin's hand gently. It felt cold, far too cold for a living being. That's right, Levi knew that it was already a deathbed to begin with, still clinging onto the last hope of Erwin being alive. Levi was trying to deceive himself into believing that Erwin is still able to be salvaged, but it was impossible, it was obvious that Erwin will not be able to pull through. Erwin's left arm was gone, cuts and bruises were all over his body, although dead, blood still continued to pour out from his battered body. The most obvious of them all was that, Erwin's bed had a lingering feeling of death, and there was no mistaking it. Levi simply tried to deceive himself.

Levi stood up slowly as he painstakingly let go of Erwin's cold hand and walked to the exit of the room. He continued to walk aimlessly and somehow ended up at the door of Erwin Smith's room. He knew that one of these days, either of them would end up dead, and the other would mourn, he thought to himself, 'Why didn't I die with you? Why did you leave me…'

He turned the door knob to Erwin's room and opened it slowly as the door creaked open slowly. He dragged himself to Erwin's bedside and that was when his knees gave way, he landed on the floor with a loud thud and his hands desperately grabbed onto Erwin's blanket, he choked on his sobs and as he hugged the blanket, he buried his face into it and spoke in a soft and desperate tone, "Please don't go… Come back…" Levi repeatedly muttered Erwin's name as he shook his head, the scent of Erwin travelled throughout Erwin's own room and the lingering feeling of Erwin's soul remained in the room, although Levi knew that he was no longer around.

As the sunlight shined through Erwin's window and onto Erwin's desk, something reflected into Levi's eyes. Levi stared for a moment and wiped his eyes a little as his tears blurred his vision. He stood up slowly and walked towards Erwin's table as he dragged Erwin's blanket across the room with him. The item on Erwin's table continued to reflect into Levi's eyes as he walked towards it.

Upon reaching the table, Levi reached out to grab the shining item on the table.

It was a mirror.

And atop the mirror, there were a few words engraved on top of the cover.

It read,

I love you Levi

Also…

Fix that constant frown of yours

And…

Smile for me


End file.
